midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Haulers
__TOC__ '' -"You needs it! We gots it!"'' Hauler motto --- Founded and run by the stepbrothers Memphis Stoop and Lukash Hallard, The Haulers act as smugglers within Midian city, supplying the factions with weaponry, food, booze, drugs and whatever else they might need. Altho small in numbers, the Haulers are well known around town for having various contacts on the Mainlands, being able to smuggle almost anything back and forth between the islands. M.O. ''-"I know these here swamps like the back of my hand and Luk can navigate with a blindfold. They won't even know we were there in the first place..."'' Mud, on hauls The Haulers main mean of transportation is the Falcon, a sturdy but fast boat that allows them to sail through waters surrounding Midian and Levi without being spotted by the UAC troops. The many contacts on the Mainlands and the brother's secrecy are the main reasons why they are sought after by Midianites. Trips between Midian and the Mainlands are made at a daily basis, whether for a re-supply of the stock or a specific gig, they are always on the move with something hidden up their sleeves. ''- "Peeps dun'pay us, they kin ferget 'bout dealin' wif us evah again...simple as dat"'' Luk, on the "payment upon delivery" policy The Haulers are very adamant when it comes to trusting their clients - it's the base of their whole networking and business operations. That is the reason why they only take payment upon delivery of the goods ordered. They seldom check if the sum paid matches the agreed beforehand and are very trustful of their clients and contacts. Altho earned easily at firsthand, it is a trust that is practically impossible to be regained if lost. Political Stands ''-"Hey! As long as they don't aim'em pistols our way, we're cool!"'' Dru's remark on Midian's various factions The Haulers consider themselves a neutral faction, working with almost every group that is willing to trade with them, altho they will think twice before dealing with some of Midian's notorious twisted minds. Other info ''-"Lady. you're not just a Hauler now, you're family. And family takes care of their own."'' Mud to Fern upon her Hauler initiation 'Headquarters' One is most likely to bump onto a Hauler when walking on the north side of the island, the crew currently own the Gas Station overlooking the marshes of Quinn and use a building under the bridge facing Leviathan as current headquarters. They also own several locations across the globe that work as warehouses and fueling stations. They are all very secluded from public sight and built up with the best denfense systems money can buy. A Hauler's life is his cargo, and he will do virtually anything to protect it. Rumor has it they have hidden warehouses in caves and small isles that surround the island of Midian, protected by the many reefs and seamines left at Quinn in World War III. 'Remarks' A Hauler is usually an easygoing citizen (a few exceptions aside), prefering a bottle of beer over a gunfight. They steer away from open conflicts, considering it to be bad for business. To mistake The Haulers' laid back style for apathy is to underestimate the crew, they don't take threats lightly and respond to blunt force in kind. Vehicles Being on the transport business, the crew is known to have many a number of vehicles for water, land and air travel. They are not always in mint condition, but are one of the most important assets for their supplying operations. Category:Factions